Lovely Three
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: "They are three...  As we are."


_A.N. This one was done originally by request, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto._

Gentle hands caressed smooth creamy flesh, mischievous light blue eyes gazing down at the dark haired beauty. "Kagome... Don't be shy with me. I know you aren't shy."

Crimson dusted across her cheeks, the miko-nin swatting the other woman's hands away. "Ino, we can't. We have a mission first thing in the morning." She frowned, buttoning up her shirt and walking out onto the balcony.

Ino sighed, walking out behind her, arms wrapping around her waist. "I'm sorry." She nuzzled against her gently, lips pressing to her cheek. "Come back to bed. Please? I'll keep my hands to myself this time, I promise."

The miko-nin rested her hands on top of her blond lover's, leaning back against her.

Without exercising any real effort, Ino scooped her up, carrying her back to bed. She cuddled her close, holding her gently. "Sleep well Love."

"You too, Princess."

* * *

><p>Quietly, the miko slid out of bed, her eyes seeming to glow in the early morning light. She bent down, kissing her princess lightly before going to make breakfast.<p>

Sounds of sizzling bacon and eggs filled the air, the scent permeating the house.

"Morning," a soft voice whispered into Kagome's ear, a single hand resting on her hip.

Sapphire eyes sparkled as the miko turned to see the shy girl. "Good morning Dancer." She drew her in for a light kiss, putting a piece of french bread with a hint of olive oil into the frying pan, letting it sizzle lightly. "How was your mission?"

Hinata was a faint pink, her soft lilac, almost white, irises trained on her miko-nin's mouth. "It went well... How did you and Ino get on?"

"We got along well-Though we missed you all week. I assume Tsunade briefed you about our mission?" Kagome took down a plate, putting the crisped bread onto the plate and putting an over easy egg and two strips of bacon on top of it.

"Yes. Thank you." The girl smiled in a tired way, clearly a little worn and annoyed at having to move out again as soon as she got home.

A yawn cut through the air, Ino padding into the kitchen. "Morning Kagome, morning Hinata." The blonde smiled at them, kissing Hinata lightly on the cheek and then pressing her lips softly to Kagome's, reaching behind her to snag a piece of bacon from the pan.

Kagome quickly swatted her hand away with her spatula, ushering her to the table with a smile.

* * *

><p>Trees blurred by, nothing but the sounds of nature permeating the air as the three women zoomed through the branches.<p>

"How much farther Hinata?"

"Less than a mile," Hinata replied, her byakuugan revealing the answer quickly. "Kagome, I think I see someone on the outskirts of the village. It may be our target. Should we proceed to the village or try to surprise it?"

Sapphire eyes flashed with a tint of pink as she decided. "You two will go ahead to the village. I'll investigate and come find you shortly."

Ino and Hinata looked at each other, clearly not pleased with their miko-nin disappearing on them.

* * *

><p>Quietly, near silently, the miko moved through the woods surrounding the village. "Come out, come out wherever you are..." Her eyes roved the darkened forest, searching for the one she knew was here. "Come now, surely you can trust me. I've saved your life before."<p>

"Miko." The voice was inherently masculine, laced with impatience and perhaps a hint of relief.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome smiled as she came face to face with the inu, warm sapphire pools meeting cool golden orbs. "I thought you may have escaped. All of the great powers escaped." She reached up, stroking the markings on his face.

His claws wrapped around her wrist, gazing down into her familiar face. "You have been embraced in this world. I have not."

"You are trying to get to your mates... It is you I'm supposed to eradicate. Hm. Inconvenient." She smiled faintly at him and pulled her arm away. "Come with me... I shall explain things to the village. I'm sure your mates will be happy to be with you once more."

He frowned a bit, watching her carefully. "So how have you been treated in this world?"

The miko rolled back her shoulders, cracking her neck as they walked leisurely towards the little village. "I've been treated well... I crashed right into a battle and met my mates, purified the threat and then became a ninja for their village. I take it you were received much the same as youkai in our world?"

"Indeed... I landed and found my two mates as well. I took them away with me to a cave, and we became mates properly. We were quite happy until the village men came and took them away. I couldn't kill them because it would have upset them, and the village is protected by ancient magic."

"We'll get them back for you." Kagome raised her hand to the invisible barrier around the perimeter of the village, cutting through it with a shimmer of pink.

* * *

><p>Hinata looked down at her hands, waiting patiently for her lover. "Ino, do you think Kagome is alright? It isn't like her to keep us waiting-Especially on a mission."<p>

Light blue eyes flickered over to the shy girl, eyebrow raised. "Oh, c'mon, Kags can take care of herself. Besides, if she needed help, we'd feel it."

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?"<p>

Kagome smiled serenely, looking down at the old man. "Release Watanabe Shizuma and Yamamoto Reiji to their mate Sesshomaru."

"But... It's a monster! You are a miko-nin! Surely you know what he is!" His eyes were wide in shock and fear.

"Of course I know-He is one of my best friends. He will not harm them-In fact I'm quite certain he will care for them better than any other has." The miko smiled at the inu, eyes twinkling. "Besides, from what _I've_ seen you've had to keep them locked away so they wouldn't get back to him." Her eyes flashed with pink as she gazed down at the elderly village leader.

Sesshomaru shifted angrily, his golden eyes narrowed at the little human. He wanted his mates.

"But we've paid your village to get rid of him!"

"It will get rid of him, correct Sesshomaru?" She eyed her companion momentarily, gaze flickering back to the old man. "You see, those two are his ties to this world, just as my Princess and Dancer are mine. He will not harm them. Just set them free, and Sesshomaru will leave your village in peace."

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later, Kagome gazed after her old companion as he escorted a shy red haired boy and a proud brunette girl away from the village. <em>They are three... Just as we are.<em>

"So, we can go home now?"

"Of course Princess." The miko-nin beamed at her, trailing her fingers through her blond hair.

"Will there be more of them?" Hinata came forward, resting her head on her miko's shoulder, looking up at her adoringly.

"Yes, my Dancer... There will be." Her eyes flashed pink as things revealed themselves to her. "And all will be a part of their own lovely three."


End file.
